


A Grand Old Time

by Valinde (Valyria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Community: spnkink_meme, Demonic Possession, M/M, Other, Possessed Dean, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sexual Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the perfect vessel, Dean. You give a girl all sorts of nasty ideas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Grand Old Time

 

  
Dean’s seen some shit. Done some fucking terrible things, but this... this is a new level of awful.  
  
He remembers hell, the stink of sulfur and charred flesh, the taste of blood lingering constantly - metallic - on the back of his tongue... but those faces he sees when he dreams, they’re nameless. Damned souls off an assembly line, clogs in the torture machine of the pit. The guilt he feels at the things he did down there, the stuff Alistair taught him, it’s distanced, not quite real. More nightmare than reality.  
  
This though, this is real. Visceral. So real he’s drowning in the stink and horror of it. Under his fingers Castiel’s skin is soft. He can feel the tickle of fine hair, the scrape of his fingernails when they drag - the warm give of a real beating-heart body - not some nameless soul blackened with sin. The slow caress stops and his fingers dig in, gouging into fragile human skin, pressing so hard his fingertips ache. Cas is trying, Dean can tell, trying to be quiet, but he’s not used to being human, not used to feeling. He whimpers and Dean feels his mouth pull into a smile even as he tries to scream.  
  
_That’s right angel_ Abaddon coos with his voice.  _Sing for us_  
  
She rolls his hips and it’s  _disgusting._  Cas makes a high-pitched sound of pain, half-smothered (because he’s trying, Dean knows, trying so hard), and the molten, blood-slick, clench of him around Dean’s dick is almost as good as it is revolting.  
  
The only thing keeping Dean sane is the fact that Cas knows this isn’t him. He hadn’t though, not to start with, not when Abaddon first used Dean's hands to touch him, his words to trick him.  _(I need you Cas)_ and his mouth to taste him, (spearmint - he’d been chewing gum and he tasted like spearmint).  
  
Cas's too-human face had lit up, all wide-eyed disbelief and awful joy, when Abaddon had kissed him with Dean’s mouth.   
  
His hands had been shaking when he’d pressed them tentatively to Dean’s cheek, the nape of his neck, the span of his shoulder, reverent and gentle, like Dean was a precious thing he couldn’t believe he was allowed to touch.   
  
She’s been laughing inside even as she pulled Cas closer, drank sweet breathy sighs and the fading taste of spearmint from his lips.   
  
_I love you Cas_  she’d told him, voice low and cracked like she meant it. Like  _Dean_ meant it.  
  
And that’s maybe worse than the way she’s hurting Cas. The bruises and the blood. She’s taken something Dean’s spent years keeping safe, buried deep inside where it can’t hurt anyone, a pure  _innocent_  thing – his love for Cas, unconditional, constant despite everything – and twisted it into something vile.   
  
Dean had waited, expecting the ruse to drop any moment, but she’d kept kissing Cas, kept touching him. She’d pushed him down on the motel bed and using every hidden thought and fantasy Dean had ever had,  _made love_  to Cas just like Dean wanted to but never would have. And Castiel had broken apart for her, (for Dean), every part of him, body and soul, stripped bare and offered up on a silver platter.  _(dean dean I love you dean)_  
  
The shift had been so gradual, so smooth, that Dean was half convinced Cas would never realize what was happening. Abaddon wore him to a diner and bought them cheeseburgers and pie but then demanded a blow job in recompense. Cas had blinked in shock but gotten on his knees readily enough. Afterwards his mouth had been red and raw looking. _(You like the way he looks so used don’t you Dean? You like that your dick did that to him)_  
  
She visited Cas - _Steve -_  at work and fucked him in the bathroom, making sure his boss heard everything.  
  
She took him to a bar and picked up some girl, then made Cas watch, red-faced and awkward, while she fucked her with Dean’s body and spouted filthy porno crap about her tight pussy and sweet ass. When the girl left she got Cas to lick her the taste of her off his dick.  
  
A week, a week was all it took and she’d utterly soiled the thing between Cas and Dean. Cas wasn’t looking at her (Dean) in joy and longing anymore, more like weary acceptance. Dean hated that. How could Cas think he’d do this shit to him? That he’d tell him he loved him then treat him like dirt? It made him angry - Cas should know better – and then he felt guilty. None of this was Cas’s fault. Cas was the one getting hurt here - this was Dean's stupid fucking fault for letting a goddamn demon into his meatsuit. Dean pushed at her, tried to fight free of the invisible chains keeping him trapped in his own body, a silent prisoner forced to watch and fucking _feel_  his best friend's abuse. She just laughed.  
  
Cas let her tie him up. Let her fuck him with Dean’s hands tight around his throat. The sex got rougher and rougher until the noises Cas made were more often of pain than pleasure, but still he just took it. Let her hurt him with Dean’s hands, Dean’s mouth, Dean’s dick. She took him right to the edge of his tolerance, right to the point where Dean was sure, so sure, Cas was finally going to say  _No._ tell her to stop, to fuck off, to go away, and then she pulled out her ace.  
  
_I want you to fuck me Cas._  
  
And as Dean watched, the suspicion and hurt drained out of Cas’s face.   
  
Abaddon pitched his voice low and desperate.  _Please please fuck me Cas..._  
  
Dean told himself he was glad – at least with him on the receiving end Abaddon wouldn’t be hurting Cas – but the weight of Cas on top of him, the feel of him hot and hard, stretching him open, looking down at him with adoration, while a demon whispered in his ear, was worse than anything Alistair had ever done to him.   
  
_(oh you like that don’t you Dean? You love your angel’s cock inside you. I’m not the one making these noises, it’s you. Desperate for it. And wow, just look at his face. The stupid angel’s so gone for you Winchester. He loves you so much Dean, even though this is all your fault. You made him fall. It’s your fault he’s human, your fault he’s mine to play with -- Oh – oh can you feel that? He’s coming, your sweet little Cas is coming inside you Dean. You should savor that. This is as close as you’ll ever get to really having him.)_  
  
Then it seemed she was done with subtle. Had her fun with the mind-fuck portion of her twisted game.

*  
  
She chains Cas up while he’s sleeping and wakes him up by fucking him raw, Dean’s fingers twisted in his hair, pulling, and Dean’s teeth buried in the back of his neck. She licks at his blood and moans as it spreads metallic and sharp across his tongue.  _(doesn’t he taste divine Dean?)_  
  
It hurts, agony for Cas and unbearable friction for Dean, his dick rubbing raw. He’s actually relieved when Cas bleeds, because at least then there’s been something to ease the way.  
  
Afterwards she pulls out and makes Cas suck the blood and come off Dean’s dick. When he tries to speak, teary and choked, _(Dean why--?)_ she hits him. Hard. Breaks his face. And when she gets bored of that she pulls out an angel blade and uses it to slice into his skin. It’s rudimentary, warm-up torture at best, but she manages to get Cas to scream until he’s was hoarse.  
  
Dean’s hands are holding a bloodstained blade etching something into Cas’s hip when he speaks for the first time in hours.  _Christo_  he says.  
  
For a moment Dean’s elated,  _finally_ this will end, Cas will figure something out, but then Abaddon laughs. _Oh well done angel. Took you long enough._  
  
_Dean_  Cas says and Dean hears a promise and apology there. It soothes him a little.  
  
_Yes he’s listening_  Abaddon tells him _He’s been here the whole time Castiel, and he felt everything._  She tosses the blade aside and starts nuzzling at Cas’s cock.  _He can feel you Castiel, taste you._ Cas squirms, tries to get away, but it’s no use. She’s relentless and eventually she get’s Cas hard in Dean’s mouth. Cas has his eyes squeezed shut, his face turned away. He’s trying, Dean can tell.   
  
She climbs on top of Cas and sinks down onto him. He’s not quite hard enough considering the fact that Dean’s dry and unprepared, but she perseveres until she’s worked him inside, the agony of it bright and molten. Then for an instant, a split second, she lets go.   
  
A pained scream claws it’s way out of Dean’s throat and he jerks as for a moment his body is his own again and his eyes meet Cas’s for a split second that seems to stretch out impossibly long - but then she’s back, shoving him down, smothering him.  
  
_That’s your Dean Castiel_  she purrs. Swivels her hips, grinds down harshly.  _He can feel everything. He’s making such sweet sounds_  
  
Cas sobs.  _Dean. I’m sorry I’m sorry._  
  
_He doesn’t believe you Castiel._  Abaddon tells him  _You’ve betrayed him before after all. And he’s been here all along. Felt you kiss him, touch him, fuck him... although really that was rape wasn’t it?_  
  
She laughs and fucks Dean down on Cas’s softening dick.  _Did you like that Castiel? Raping Dean Winchester? Dirtying up your precious Righteous Man?_  
  
It's a lie, just another way for her to hurt Cas, but he can see that Cas believes her. Dean screams, feeling like something is being torn up deep inside him, but the only one that can hear him laughs.

 

  
  
_Are you having fun yet Dean? I told you we'd have a grand old time._


End file.
